


Fire Away

by PajamaGirl1698



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sappy, af, beca and chloe, bechloe - Freeform, collection, i am trash, just random stuff, the usual trash, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaGirl1698/pseuds/PajamaGirl1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random bechloe drabbles and one-shots that pop into my mind simply because I am bechloe trash. Give it a go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca lost her favorite shirt and she knows exactly who has it.

On one particular Tuesday night, Beca lost her favorite t-shirt.

And of course she knows who has it. Chloe Beale, of course. That girl never grows up.

Chloe liked to take things. Not on the creepy, kleptomaniac kind of way. After all, she’d always return them. She just found it fun and amusing to see the look on the expressions of their faces as they frantically searched for them. And somehow, she always picks on Beca.

So she ran up the stairs to the room Chloe shared with Stacie.

 _‘Chloe! Where the hell is my shirt? I know you have it_ ,’ she says as she barged through her door.

But she’s not there. And the brunette groaned, annoyed because she really wanted to wear her favorite shirt that day.

When she turned back around, she sees her.

Wearing                                             

her

shirt.

 

 _Fuck,_ Beca thought.

Chloe looked at her with her eyes wide, chewing her lip. Beca clenched her jaw and looked at her, stormy blue eyes meeting baby blue ones. “Dammit, Chloe,” the smaller girl said. Pressing her lips together, the redhead mumbled, “Um, Becs, alright sorry I have your—“

Beca cut her off by kissing her full on the mouth.

For a while, Chloe stood still, taken aback by the gesture. And soon, she kissed her back. Hard. And Beca hummed into the kiss.

It seemed like forever when they finally broke off. Their foreheads touching, Chloe said, “God, do you know how long I was aching to kiss you? I’m so glad I stole your shirt.”

With a light laugh, Beca answered with, “You better take it off, then.”

By which the redhead happily obliged.


	2. Connections

Often you would unconsciously wander off into thinking about red hair and blue eyes. You’d see a pink towel and crinkle your nose, remembering Chloe’s towel was that color. Ugh. Pink was so annoying for you.  But Chloe liked pink and her hair always smelled like strawberries. You like strawberries; they were sweet and kind of sour at the same time. Chloe’s blue blouse with strawberries printed on it she wore yesterday had really complemented her beautiful blue eyes. They were so bright and made you feel weird.


	3. Totes Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily thinks Beca and Chloe are dating and Stacie isn't stopping her from asking.

"Um, are Beca and Chloe dating?" Emily asked Fat Amy one Wednesday night while the Tasmanian was watching television and she was engrossed on doing homework at the Bella house.

Fat Amy just scoffed and smirked.

When Stacie came home from another frat party, Emily asked the question again. Looking at Fat Amy with a grin and a mischievous smile, the girl's reply sounded, "Oh, yeah. Totes," while giving Legacy a wink that resembled Chloe's.

Later that night when Emily went upstairs to go to bed, Stacie called the older Bellas into an emergency meeting. "Ladies, ladies," she started. "Alright, Legacy thinks Beca and Chloe are dating. And who wouldn't pay to see their toner-concealing asses be all flustered? And really, Beca's expressions would be gold," Stacie said with a wide smile. The girls smiled and nodded, they've all been pushing Beca and Chloe to realize their obvious feelings for each other and so far they haven't progressed. "So who's in for making Legacy ask them how long they have been dating and if they have any plans for their future together?" Stacie asked in between fits of giggles. And all the girls happily joined in.

 

\--

 

"Hey Stacie, can I ask how long our captains have been dating?"

_Perfect, we didn't need to push her after all_ , Stacie thought. "I'm not sure, Em. You go ask them," she said while trying to suppress a smile.

They hear the doorknob turning and sure enough, Beca and Chloe arrived _together_.

(Stacie almost burst into laughter by this.)

"Uhm, hey guys," Legacy said as she approached the two girls.

"Hey Legacy, what's up?" Beca said.

"Uh, nothing. Listen, out of curiosity... may I ask how long you guys have been dating?" Emily asked, looking at them excitedly with eyes wide.

"Uh, wha-- how...? Uh, I mean, what are y-you saying, Em? N-no one is dating anybody here, I don't know why you're asking that question..." Chloe stuttered, Emily found this weird because the redhead was always so full of confidence and it was definitely a new sight to see her like this.

"Y-yeah, uh, I'm totes not dating Chloe, uh, wh-where did you even hear that? Right, Chlo?" Beca chimed in with a nervous tone while giving Chloe a pointed look.

Chloe nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh, we're totally not... dating."

"Oh," Emily said with disappointment and embarrassment.

Then Stacie suddenly appeared, she looked like she actually ran to get to the room, and with a gasp she says, "OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS! YOU TWO ARE TOTALLY DATING! And Beca, your usual answer would be just a flat out NO and now you're all stuttering and jumpy! That means you and Red are totally together."

Beca and Chloe just turned quite pale.

"Guys, guys! Beca and Chloe are dating--FOR REAL!" Stacie was practically hopping as she shouted for the other Bellas to hear. "AND BECA SAID 'TOTES'!" she added.

Beca tried to jump and cover Stacie's mouth but it was too late, all the Bellas already had heard. All of them emerging from different parts of the house, erupting into cheers and screams of, "about time, aca-bitches!" and fits of laughter.

Beca just stood with her palm on her forehead, face almost as red as Chloe' hair, she was obviously hating all the attention she's getting. But there was also a hint of a smile in her face as her _girlfriend_ stood alongside her, laughing lightly because Emily was giving them two thumbs up and looking very much like a dork and their plan not to tell the girls right away was a big fail.


	4. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is at class but not really.

 

She had her hand clasped against her mouth, giggling as she tries to control her laughter and you stare at her from two rows away. She’s trying to be subtle as she was saying something to her seatmate while the teacher had his back on her, but she stops chatting to listen as someone gets up to read an excerpt from a poem the class was currently on. You knew the piece by heart since you used to read all the books your dad had in his study before your parents divorced and so you decide to stare at her still.

Now her chin was resting on the little bone of her thumb and her other fingers brushed her lips, and you don’t hear a word the guy in front was saying because she’s pouting a smile and she had stars in her eyes and she was so, so beautiful.

She seems to stir and you almost faint because for a moment you thought you’re going to be caught staring and being a creep. But she doesn’t see you, much to your fortune. However, one of your stupid classmate’s head blocked her from your view and actually groan. Rather loudly. And your teacher hears and turns sharply at you, he asks you a question about the stupid poem, which wouldn’t really be a problem if you didn’t black out right there and forgot all the words you’ve read on the big leather chair on your dad’s study and the whole English language.

For a while you say nothing and your teacher is looking at you with a condescending expression, but you spare her a glance and she has the brightest smile and she’s giving you an encouraging nod. And you swallow hard, because somehow all the words rush through you, etching their way back into your brain.

You manage to say the lines, images of flaming red hair and brilliant baby blue eyes piercing your mind. You don’t realize you were looking at her as you recite the words, but after you speak she gives you another smile as you sit back down.

And you think of how unlike any other stupid crush you’ve had, she doesn’t make you forget. Chloe Beale makes you remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i think i kinda wrote this while thinking of my crush, idk. 
> 
> again, tell me what you think guys :) @titaniumhuh47 on Twitter :D hopefully i will be updating some more soon. have a great day aca-bitches <3


	5. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe are in kindergarten. (AU where have the same age)

For 5-year-old Beca Mitchell, kindergarten was annoying and bore the life out of her. It was only the first week and she already found it unamusing. She had to put up with wailing babies and dirty boys running around and having to actually talk.

Beca didn't like talking to other people. She was shy and got annoyed pretty easily. Apparently, she was a "grumpy little miss" as her mom says, but she wasn't a grump. In fact, she smiles sometimes.

She smiles a lot when she sees this girl in her class, she had the bluest eyes Beca has ever seen (she learned colors ever since she was 2 and a half years old and she was certain she couldn't find a crayon that would quite resemble the girl's eyes). Her name was Chloe and she liked to sing, that was the only thing Beca knew about her. The girl smiled a lot, she was always smiling when Beca turns and sees her. 

What Beca liked most about her though, was her hair. All red and orange-y, it was the most amazing thing she has ever seen. It had pretty curls that bounced with her as the girl jumps up and down whenever they learn how to sing a new song, and when Beca sees her pretty hair, she looks at it as if it was the most interesting thing that has ever existed. 

One Thursday morning, the teacher, Ms. Aubrey (who was pretty and nice but could be very strict sometimes), decided to group them into five.

Beca almost jumped when she found out Chloe was one of her groupmates. Seeing the redhead sitting in front with their group, she slid onto the seat behind her, next to a boy named Benji. Benji said hi and Beca just gave him a nod, awfully distracted once she set eyes on Chloe's curls. They were on high pigtails that day, and she almost squealed when she saw them up close. Chloe moved a little and the tiny brunette noticed something--her hair really was bouncing as she moved even the slightest inch!

Mustering up an enormous amount of courage, she decided to reach out and touch it. Her hand making its way onto the beautiful curls of Chloe, her heart hammered against her chest.

When her hand made contact with it, the redhead immediately turned around.

"Um, Beca, what are you doing?" she asked, though with an amused smile on her face.

"How'd you know my name?" Beca said with a surprised look.

"I hear Miss Aubrey talk to you, silly. So, why were you touching my hair?" Chloe asked again.

The shorter girl immediately turned red, "Uhm, I like the bouncy thing it does," she answered.

"Well, I like that you're small and that stink look you do when you get annoyed," the redhead replied.

Beca gave her the stink eye, "I'm not small."

Then Chloe stood up and ran herU hands up Beca's arm. "You are small, Bec. And that's cute! And I think, that we're really gonna be fast friends," Chloe gave her the biggest smile and all Beca could do was smile as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nationals. And Beca Mitchell is afraid. (Set in Pitch Perfect 1)

She's a senior. 

She'll be graduating and she'd be leaving soon. Off to chase her dreams and leave her college life behind. 

And you're afraid.

You know for a fact that she won't forget the Bellas, and that's kind of comforting, because that meant she won't be forgetting you, too. But it isn't enough.

You didn't even got to tell her that you liked her ever since she asked you if you wanted to help turn their dreams into a reality, and you were awfully surprised but you're totally not complaining that she barged into your shower and told you she'd see you at auditions. 

It's just sad that the 'fast friends' thing was just really that. Fast friends, that's what happened. Her time being friends with you was painfully fast.

The day of Nationals at Lincoln Center was exciting and agonizing at the same time. You were excited because Aubrey finally let loose and let the Bellas use songs from different genres and not just songs from the pre-historic era. And agonizing, because you knew after Nationals, Aubrey and Chloe's time being Bellas would be over.

So you sing a song for Jesse instead of Titanium, like what you originally planned. You and Jesse were not okay anyway and it wouldn't hurt to fix that and get your friend back. 

The performance was amazing, and it went really well. You were very proud of every single one of these nerds, they were like your new family now. You were proud of Aubrey, because you knew her father would be happy for her. You were proud of Chloe, partly because Chloe simply existed and also because after all those years being bullied by the former captain, Alice, she and Aubrey were the captains who brought the Bellas to and won Nationals, not them.

You hug Aubrey and Chloe slides her hand to your waist when you let go. For a moment you feel your soul on fire, because Chloe was there and she's smiling at you, thanking you and just simply radiating with joy.

Your chest nearing explosion, you jog down the stairs, out of the stage and off to your designated seats. 

Then you remember. You remember that it is Nationals-- her last Bella performance. Graduation is approaching and she's leaving and you probably would keep in touch but it would gradually fade and you'll lose contact.

There are still shouts and cheers and it's almost deafening, hearing all those sounds and thinking of Chloe leaving was too much for you. So you sort of panic, you don't want her to leave but you can't stop her, and you know you'll just be Beca, the girl she knew from college who mixed songs and whom she walked in on the shower, a ghost character on Chloe's stories in the future. You feel like there is someone fucking hammering your heart.

And then you see Jesse, he's giving you a welcoming smile. 

As you walk towards him, once again you think about her. Chloe, who was like fire, bright and intense and so full of life, who left burning sensations at your skin even at the slightest touch. Jesse, well, he was like the water. Calm and made you feel safe because he doesn't make your heart and lungs almost explode whenever he looks at you. And you know you can't ever walk through flames and embers, but maybe--just maybe-- you can learn how to swim. 

Jesse tells you that endings are the best part, and in that moment, it feels right, like in the movies. But somehow it's also so, so wrong, but Chloe was leaving and she'll forget about you and maybe you'd forget about her too if you do this.

So you kiss Jesse instead.


	7. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple 'hey'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Kendrick's birthdayyyy I will be posting a few updates! Hoorah! (I'm crying i can't believe my baby's already 30)

You’re not even friends with her. She’s just someone whose name you knew and whose face popped into your mind occasionally and whose voice you really like hearing. 

Not even the slightest bit of word exchanges, for fuck’s sake. You don’t even know if she actually knows your name, but truth be told, you don’t really care. Just hearing her sing in the choir room when you pass by it everyday on your way to soccer practice is enough for you. It’s literally like hearing an angel sing (‘literally’ because you’re pretty sure she’s heaven-sent).

(And you don’t mind just one bit that passing by that certain part of the campus is a long way from the field.)  
But she gives you a smile when she sees you sitting on the floor of the library reading your history textbook (because yes, you do study). And she actually sits beside you on the cold, hard floor. And you look at her. You see brilliant baby blue eyes and a friendly smile, and you’re sure you won’t be sleeping that much tonight.

She says, “hey.” 

And maybe—just maybe—that can be a start.


	8. Some Pizzas and Blanket Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is feeling like shit and Chloe might just be the cure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some crying. Some fluff.

She stood alongside her father, a single flower in hand.

Beca wouldn’t cry today.

No, she shouldn’t.

And she won’t.

It was just her mom’s death anniversary.

No

Big

Deal.

 

\---

 

Later that day, when she got back to her dorm, she received a text.

 

**Chloe [20:48]: _are you @ your dorm? :)_**

****

Before Beca could reply, another one came.

 

**_Chloe [20:49]: I bought food and I’m on my way xx_ **

****

She internally groaned, because of course, on the worst day of the year.

 

About 7 minutes later, someone knocked and Beca reluctantly got up from her position. Opening the door, she was immediately faced with the girl with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes and a smile that could light up the whole place of Atlanta. Beca gave her a tight-lipped smile, not wanting her to see how shitty she felt at the moment.

“Bec! You weren’t here earlier, and your dad wasn’t at class today, were you two out?” Chloe asked as she wrapped one arm around Beca’s back, hugging her firm and quick as she held a box of pizza on her other hand.

“Yeah, just, stuff, you know,” she gestured for her to sit down. “By the way, dude, why did you bring pizza?”

Chloe hummed, “well, Aubrey was out for tonight and I didn’t want to be alone for hours there! So I bought food for my favorite munchkin and came over, you don’t mind, right, Becs?”

Beca did, she minded very much. She wanted to be alone, because she just felt quite more miserable than usual and it’s her mom’s death anniversary, for fuck’s sake.

Chloe was looking at her with expectant, puppy dog eyes, and Beca’s reply sounded, “Nah.” Followed by, “and don’t call me a munchkin, Chloe.”

Much like the puppy that she was, the redhead squealed and clapped her hands, and Beca rolled her eyes (and couldn’t help not to smile) when Chloe said, “now let’s eat this pizza and watch sappy movies, you midget!” because of course, she’s still on with the freaking nicknames.

 

When the credits for My Sassy Girl played on Beca’s laptop and they’ve already eaten more than half of the enormous pizza Chloe had bought, Chloe spoke up. “Becs, is there something bothering you?” she asked.

“Hm? Nothing. What makes you say that?” Beca nonchalantly said.

“It’s just that you didn’t say much a lot during the movie. And knowing you, that’s quite unusual because you claim to hate movies A LOT,” Chloe said in between nervous-sounding giggles.

“It’s nothing,” Beca shrugged. And she shuddered when she felt the other girl’s hand on her knee (if Chloe noticed this, she didn’t say anything).

“Beca, you know you can tell me anything, right? I’m here for you,” the redhead said softly, draping an arm around Beca and playing with her hair.

The brunette closed the laptop lid and put it aside, “I guess I’m just tired, let’s sleep?”

Chloe was quite surprised by this, “you want me to stay the night?”

_Fuck,_ Beca thought.

She hadn’t realized she practically just asked Chloe to spend the night over. She mentally slapped herself, and decided to just go with it because this was Chloe Beale, and she was probably the only person whom Beca could tolerate right now. And it’s late, she wouldn’t want Chloe to walk to the other side of the campus _alone_ and it’s fucking dark and it wasn’t at all safe.

“Well yeah, if you want to? Kimmy Jin’s out too anyway. Just get clothes there, or whatever,” she answered. Beca didn’t know why she felt nervous.

“It’d be awesome! I hope there’s something in your closet that actually fits me though! You’re so small,” Chloe giggled, planting a haste kiss on the brunette’s right cheek before she made her way to Beca’s closet.

Beca was supposed to say, “ _if you make one more comment about my height, I will skin you alive right now_ ,” but somehow she couldn’t find her voice as the feeling of Chloe’s lips lingers a little too much on her skin.

 

Beca didn’t know how it happened, but she and Chloe were now under a lousy yet ridiculously comfortable blanket fort.

“Isn’t this nice, Beca?” Chloe giggled as she laid down next to the tiny DJ.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this, what are we, 8?” Beca said.

“Oh, c’mon, you love it, Ms. Grump McBroody!” the redhead poked at the brunette’s arm.

“Stop it with the nicknames, please?”

“I just wanted to cheer you up,” Chloe said, and Beca literally could feel her smiling even if she wasn’t even looking at her. Chloe was like that. She radiated.

Beca didn’t say anything, and for a while they stayed silent.

Until Chloe hummed to a song Beca didn’t recognize and started playing with her hair again, and suddenly Beca remembered how her mom did this to put her to sleep and she felt like shit and no, she won’t cry.

But Chloe tucked a strand of her hair under her ear, _her mom did that_ , and Beca heard a sob. She felt Chloe tense. She heard another one, then she realized it was her own.

“Beca. Did I do something wrong? Why are you crying? Please tell me.” Chloe whispered, and Beca gave in.

The next moment was a blur. It was a mix of words and hushed whispers and Beca’s tears streamed down her face and sadness and grief and sorrow suppressed for years of shutting out rained down on blankets and sheets.

“I-I’m so sorry, Chloe. I- this is stupid. I’m sorry for crying.” _Tears_. “My m-mom. Sh-she d-died today 6 y-years ago and I thought it wouldn’t hurt anymore… and it still fucking does, i- it never stopped.” _She clutched her Barden University hoodie Chloe was wearing and soaked it with her own tears. “_ I miss her so much. I miss her all the time.” _More tears._ “She was the o-only one who loved me, Chlo.” _Fucking tears. “_ And she’s gone. She’ll never come back… and nobody loves me.”

Chloe wasn’t saying anything, she just let her let out everything. Beca realized Chloe was holding her tight and her warm hands were on her cheek as more tears ran down her eyes (will they ever end?). Chloe seemed to be in the verge of tears, too, damn that sappy redhead.

“It will be okay,” were Chloe’s firm words as she kissed Beca on top of her head. “It will be.”

As Chloe stroked her back and hugged her tightly, Beca nodded.

And then Chloe accidentally kicked one of the supporting chairs holding the blanket fort, and the redhead deadpanned, “oh, sheet.”

And then Beca sniffed a laugh and told her she’s a dork before falling asleep with her face on the crook of Chloe’s neck

 

(If she had waited for another six minutes she would have heard)

(She would have heard Chloe's words)

(She would have heard that her mom wasn't the only one who loved her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ookaay this one came longer than intended. is it ok is it is it pls tell me guys
> 
> aaand guys let's fangirl together on twitter about Kendrick's bday!


	9. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe go stargazing! (and this is so cliche but we all love this kind of shizz ok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Bechloe is so real and we're so proud.

She takes your hand, dragging you out of the car seat and proceeding on climbing on the back of the pick-up truck. She motions for you to sit beside her, and out of habit, you do.

_‘Babe, I love you. But what the fuck are we doing in the middle of nowhere on the back of my truck?’_

_Stargazing, Beca. It’s supposed to be romantic, love, don’t ruin the fun._

And she holds your hand again, making you ignore and forget the fact that it’s cold. She puts her head on your shoulder, and her free hand snaked across your waist as she looked up, and out of habit, you do too.

You stare at the stars dotting the dark veil of the night sky. And you almost find it pointless, because these celestial bodies will never shine as bright as Chloe Beale’s eyes.

So you look at her instead, and you swear you can see the whole universe.


	10. Works of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a Tumblr post I read okay it was just too cute and yeah... :p

She stared at the painting, not understanding even the slightest bit what the hell it was supposed to be. She has always sucked at art. It was beautiful, yeah, but in a lot of times really complicated and incomprehensible.

Some artworks were her cousin's boyfriend's and her cousin invited her to come see it, so she agreed even though she knew nothing about art. She was planning on going with her bestfriend but damn Stacie for making her come alone to this open gallery. She ditched her for some booty call (with a wink she says Beca can go alone and maybe even pick up some chicks and Beca just groaned. Beca groaned a lot).

Sitting on one of the rectangular stools littered across the venue, she gave out a sigh and looked at the artwork that stood before her. For a moment she gazed at the colors and appreciated the artist's talent. And eventually she finally gave up on trying to understand, so she took out her phone and proceeded on snapchat to send a picture to Stacie, with her bored-looking face and eyes that scream "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE."

As she was taking the picture, she heard someone approach her. She looked up and saw possibly the most gorgeous female guard that has ever existed. With her red hair wrapped tightly in a bun and her uniform hugging all her curves, she looked absolutely stunning. Beca swears her blue eyes were shining brighter than any other thing in the room.

(Beca didn't realize she was staring and practically drooling.)

"Excuse me, Miss, but don't take pictures of the artworks please," the guard said, her voice sounding sweet and angelic.

"Uh, no, no. I was just, uhm, taking a picture of... uh, a picture of myself," Beca stuttered.

The woman smiles. With a wink, she says, "I know," after smiling wide, then walked away.

Face flush and absolutely out of breath, all Beca could think was, _holy shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i am trash, tell me what you think? @titaniumhuh47 on Twitter :)


End file.
